


Don't take my man

by Rumrouz



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Season 1, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm begging of you please don't take my man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't take my man

  
  



End file.
